


Falling For A Fallen Angel

by CallMeElla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anorexia, Boarding School, Bullying, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, Sam - Freeform, School, Self-Harm, Transgender, Transphobia, cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeElla/pseuds/CallMeElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, a transgender boy, (FTM) who is not excepted by his dad is  enrolled into a boarding school with his brother Sam as Deanna, whilst John hunts locally. But Sam knows his brother is Dean and they go behind Johns back and enrol him as Dean explaining about the situation. So the school room him with Castiel Novak, a student with secrets of his own. They only tell Castiel about Dean, not Deanna. What happens when Castiel wants Dean to open up. What happens when Dean does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For A Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it is bad.  
> THIS STORY CONTAINS TRIGGER WARNINGS DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED. I AM NOT PROMOTING ANY OF THESE, I AM SIMPLY RAISING AWARENESS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short. and is almost like a character discription

**Dean Winchester**

Or Deanna to his father, is a transgender seventeen year old child, even though his dad refuses to see the son he has. He is beaten by John for who he is, John says its a phase Dean(na) says its not which doesn't help his case. Sam, his brother or Sammy to Dean, knows he has a a brother and his name is Dean, he calls him Dean when John isn't around- which is often- and Dean appreciates it. John enrols them into ShirWood High boarding school as Sam and Deanna Winchester. But Dean and Sammy can't have Dean be called Deanna,that's why they go to the teachers explaining the situation and ask for him to be called Dean. They agree. They room him with Castiel Novak, a late arrival.  Dean is over-joyed and can't wait to start school, for the first time in his life.

**Castiel Novak**

Raised by his older brothers Gabriel, Samadriel, Michael and Lucifer Castiel needs an escape. He can't handle the constant tension and bickering between the two eldest Michael and Lucifer. Samadriel is always at work, where people call him Alfie for some strange reason. The only one he can somewhat tolerate is Gabriel, who knows his deepest secret as he also more or less shares this secret with him. The secret that He is gay, and in their religious family, not wanted. So the two keep their homosexual feelings at bay. Till Castiel starts going to ShirWood High Boarding School and meets his roomate Dean Winchester, a misleading teenage boy as his facial features are softer then most boys his age, but he has a masculine build about him. Not to mention his clothing style, which reminds him of something a father figure would wear, maybe its how his dad dresses. And Castiels last point to confirm Dean is a dude is his name, and the fact the school doesn't let different genders board in the same dormitory. But Castiel is infatuated with him and becomes fast friends with this boy.

**Sam Winchester**

Is a thirteen year old boy who knows he has a brother and his brother is called Dean Winchester, he also knows that his older sibling was born into the wrong body, he was never a Deanna, but a Dean. That is why this smart nerd calls his brother by a more masculine name, but only when the pathetic excuse of a father wasn't around, because Dean instructed so, because Dean didn't want Sammy beaten like him as well. Sam is attending ShirWood and is rooming with senior student Crowley, who doesn't like him, his brother or his brothers roomate, who Sam suspects his brother has a crush on. But Sam ignores his irritating roomate and focuses on his studies because he wants to go to Harvard when he is older.

**Destiel**

So the pair become fast friends, sharing most of the same classes, food and dormitory. The two start to have feelings towards the other but either dismiss them as silly or keep them to themselves in fear of rejection. They start to tell each other secrets but not the deepest ones that they fear could end their profound bond they share, when in reality it would have brought them closer. What happens when each of the boys start to realise the other is hiding something, and something important. And what happens when they are eager to find out. Will the two confess or will they bottle it up, even when the other pesters them to open up.

 

 


End file.
